Filling In For A Father
by Volcanic the hedgehog
Summary: My first story for Pokémon. I have always been interested in Pokémon, and now I'm making my own story!
1. Beginning

Filling In For A Father

**Hi, this is my first Pokemon fan fiction. This is the first story of a series I will be doing. I will have you know that I will NEVER own the Pokemon company, I only own Agmno. Let's get started.**

"Agmno!" My mother cried out. I love my mother and I don't care if you call me a "mama's boy" I take that as a compliment.

"What?" I asked as I jumped down to the floor. She doesn't like it when me or my friends do that.

"Agmno, what did I tell you about doing that?" She asked getting serious.

I staired at the floor in shame, "That it is dangerous and I should never do it," I lost track of how many warnings I've gotten in a year. I looked back at her, "What is it?"

"Proffesor Oak needs some help," She said, and got back to doing what looked like cutting vegetables.

"Okay," I simply replied, I was almost to the door when I wandered something, "When do you think I can get my first pokemon?"

She stopped for a moment to look up at me, "Well, your father got his when he was month older than you are,"

I got a little dissapointed at that statement, I want to go become a Pokemon Master like my father is, well, was before he started traveling around the world.

"Okay," I then went out the door, smelling the fresh air of Pallet Town. People stared at me thinking I was awesome because my dad was the champ of the Kanto league. They said things like,

"There's Agmno, he's Reds kid!"

or,

"There goes the next generation of greatness!"

Well I'm sick of only being his kid, I want to earn it being his son! I just pulled my dads hat down like he did when he was embarrassed, or was challenged. I was about to knock on Proffessor Oaks door, when he opened it and I hit him instead.

"Oops," I said kind of embarrassed, even though the man was a super genius, he didn't have a big ego, "I'm sorry Proffessor!"

He looked at me with eyes filled with angrer, but when he noticed it was me he calmed down(Hallelujah!), "Ah, it's good to see you Agmno!"

I was releaved when he didn't yell at me, "Hi. Um, my mother said that you needed me,"

He nodded and pointed to a few big boxes, "I need you to move those, please,"

I looked at them and thought that even a Machamp would have a hard time, but then thought that they wouldn't be so heavy, "Yes, sir"

I walked over and picked them up expecting something heavy but then noticed it was probably just some pokeballs and packing peanuts. Peace of cake! It just took me a few minutes to get them all moved. I walked up to Prof. Oak and nodded he understood that I was done by doing so.

"Oh, Agmno," He caught my attention. I looked at him and saw he was walking towards a photo album. "Around this time, your father got his first Pokemon"

I was now fully interested in the conversation, any conversation about my dads past got me interested! I wanted to know everything I could about him. "Yes sir, I know"

He sighed and looked up probably remembering his younger days, I'm not calling him old, but I don't know his age but he looks around his 70's. "I want to show you something, hold this" He said and handed me his album. He hit a switch and what I saw, was something that would change my life forever.

**Alright! That's chapter one, what do you think of my story? I except any reviews, I'll probably accept some OC's in later chapters(as long as they're through PM). What do you think is made Agmno so suprised? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. The First Pokemon

**Hi, Welcome to chapter number two of Filling In For A Father! I do not own Pokemon and I only own Agmno!**

**Female robot voice, "Launch is ready"**

***Hits red button on a box* Start!**

"Are those the starter Pokemon!?" I asked completely amazed. Who wouldn't be amazed by getting your first Pokemon!?

"Yes, they are. Your father, Red, got his when he was just a month older than you are," He said and I nodded, "Well, I think that you should get yours as a reward for todays work,"

I think I drooled a little at the sight. Finally! I get to start my journey!

"Go ahead. Pick which Pokemon you want," Prof. Oak said.

I always had a thing for Grass-Types, so I picked Bulbasaur, "I choose Bulbasaur!"

I pressed a button on the front and a red lazer looking thing made the shape of my Pokemon, who then was formed, "Bulbasaur!" It said happy.

"Nice to meet you, Bulbasaur!" I patted its head and a big smile grew on his face.

"It looks like you and Bulbasaur here already have a great friendship," Oak said, happily.

"Yeah, Mom says I got it from Dad," I said with Bulbasaur in my arms, I was really happy right now.

I was then snapped out of my dreamland when a red little computer got into my center of view. Proffesor Oak said, "This is a-" Before I interrupted him(hey, I was excited, you would do it too)

"A Pokedex! Awesome!"I interrupted him. I was staring at it with excitment bariley able to stand still.

Suddenly something wooden hit my left hand, I looked and saw Prof. Oak holding a cane. He said, "Don't interrupt your elders, let me finish. *clears throat* I want you to take this Pokedex and go across-"

"Kanto!"

_SMACK!_

"No!" He shouted after hitting me, maybe I was wrong about him being "calm", "I want you to to take and go across _the world_"

I think I peed myself, I, a kid from Kanto, got to go across the world!? (Lol. See the reference) I might _die _with excitment, "Thank you, Proffessor Oak!" I then hugged him and ran out the door. I checked behind and saw Bulbasaur catching up with me and walking beside me.

"We're going to go see my Mom, Bulbasaur. What do you think about that?"

I saw a sparkle in his eyes as he said his name.

"Bulba, Bulbasaur!"

I chuckled a bit as a turned to see where I was going, "Alright. Let's go."

It didn't take to long to get to my house, after all, this is Pallet Town. I walked into the door, when an idea struck and I turned to look at Bulbasaur telling him of my recent plan.

"Bulbasaur, I want to suprise her so get inside your Poke Ball, okay?"

"Bulba!" He said with glee. This little guy gets me.

I got out his Pokeball and pressed a button sending him back inside it. I walked in and said hi to my Mom.

"Hi Mom, I finished help Proffessor Oak,"

I caught her attention and she said back, "Hi son, I bet he's glad you helped him. Did you eat anything?"

"No, but I wanna show you something,"

"Huh? What do you want to show me?" She asked and sat down, probably thinking it would make her fall down.

I quickly braught out my Poke Ball and pressed that little button once again, sending out Bulbasaur. I looked back at my Mom and saw that she fainted, I rushed to her side and Bulbasaur got some water and poured it on her. She woke up after Bulbasaur's suprise.

"Mom! Are you okay!?" I shouted worrying for her.

She sturred a little, but said, "Yes honey, I'm fine" Phew!

"Why were you so suprised by me getting Bulbasaur?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm just happy that you got a Pokemon, that's all," She said. She then snapped her fingers and ran to the cabinets, "Where is it, where is it?! Ah! Here it is!" She was holding a box and gave it to me. I opened it without haste and inside were five Poke Balls. I looked back at my Mom and we both had smiles on our faces.

"Poke Balls!?" I asked excited, she nodded.

"Red baught them when you were little, he always looked forward to this day" My smile faded into a frown, I had so many questions, starting with this one.

"Then why did he leave?" I dropped the box after attaching the Poke Balls to my belt, "Why did he start traveling if he wanted to see the day I started my journey?"

She saw the confusion in my eyes most likely and answered calmly, "He wanted you to do it on your own, without his guiding. He wanted you to be like him, because he knew that's what you wanted."

I calmed down after that, he always knew what I had wanted. He just knew I wanted to follow in his footsteps. I smiled and said thanks to my Mom, then walked out the door. I was so excited to see what adventures I'll go on!

**And that's the end of chapter two! Soon we'll see what adventures Agmno will go on, very soon. Bye!**


	3. You Again?

Filling In For A Father: Chapter Three.

**I do not own Pokemon...that's pretty much it, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"We are the masters, my friends," I sang the song "We Are The Masters" proudly, I felt like I was living in the song! "And we'll keep on battling, 'till the end! We are the masters, we are the masters! No time for Joeys, 'cause we are the masters! Of the world!" I finished singing and put my fist high in the air like Freddie Lunatone.

But after I stuck my fist up I heard some laughter coming from the Route 1 entrance. I saw a person I never thought I'd see again, he had black hair, blue eyes, a black shirt and blue jeans, and his name was Brad. I wanted to punch this guy in the face! What could he be doing here!? Sure, he was the Proffessor's great grandson, but I didn't care!

"What was that? A Rattata call? I swear, my ears could have bled!" He said mockingly, now do you see why I want to kick him in the unmentionables?

"What are you doing here!?" I said shocked, "You're supossed to be in Sinnoh!" He moved to Sinnoh when we were little.

"Well, my father got a job in Videran city, so I wanted to come and see my Grandpa. Is that a crime?" He said, I could tell that wasn't the only reason he was here and he could probably see my judgement, "Fine. I wanted to battle you too"

"Alright," I said tugging on my hat, "Go, Bulbasaur!"

He laughed at my choose and sent out his Pokemon, "Chimchar, take him out!" I gulped at his choose, it had to be a Fire-Type. No way I'm giving up though!

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" And it did as I said, knocking the monkey into a tree, but it got back up, "Again!" I said and it charged straight at it.

"Hmph, is that it?" Brad asked, what was he planning? "Chimchar, Scratch!" Oh.

I had to form a plan in one second, not an easy task...but when it comes to battling, easy for me, "Bulbasaur, use growl!" It did just that and made the Chimchar close it's eyes and plug it's ears, "Now! Use Tackle!"

I left Brad baffled when I knocked out his Pokemon, what was he thinking coming here? This is MY territory! "How could you beat me? I had the stronger Pokemon!"

I lifted my cap and shook my shaggy hair around, then put my hat back on, "Brad, it doesn't matter if you have a type advantage. It matters how well you do in battle"

He glared at me, probably out of confusion and anger, "Whatever! I'm still better" He said smugly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I get all the girls, all the fame and all the glory" This guy's got something wrong with him.

"What are you talking about? We haven't seen eachother since we were children, you wouldn't know any of that"

He then yelled at me, "It doesn't matter! My Dad is the most succesful gym leader in Kanto! And besides...At least I have a Dad"

"Young man!" A voice yelled that caught both of our attention. I looked closer and saw it was Proffessor Oak, "Young man! You do not say that him!" He said and grabbed him by the ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He said pleading for him to realese his ear.

"Say it to Agmno!"

"I'm...sleepy" Did he really just say that?

"Seriously?"

"Fine...I'm sorry" Then Proffessor Oak let go.

"That's better," Then he looked like he was pondering on something and snapped his fingers, "Ah! Now I remember what I was doing! Agmno, do you need any help learning how to catch Pokemon?"

I shook my head, "No sir, I've know how to catch a Pokemon since I was five"

He chuckled at my statement, "Haha! Of course you are, but remember, it's dangerous out there, so make sure to call me or your Mother whenever you can" I nodded and headed off. Brad was still in shock of what just happened to him, so I'm happy.

As soon as I stepped into the tall grass, I got hit straight in the face and was knocked to the ground. As soon as I got up, I saw that it was a Pidgey, shouting it's name and standing on my stomache.

"Well hey there," I greeted to it, "Can I catch you?"

It looked at me and then jumped back, I could tell it was wanting me to prove myself, "Pidg, Pidgey!"

I looked to my side and saw that Bulbasaur was still out of his Poke Ball ready to battle, "Bulbasaur, use tackle!" And he followed my command. What I didn't expect was that the attack would send Pidgey flying, I ran after it to see if it was okay. To my relief it was okay, "Are you okay? You scared me for a second"

It just looked down in what looked like shame. What could have made it lose so easily? "Why didn't you try to attack?"

It looked up at me and then to the distance, I turned my head to see a bunch of Pidgey's trying beat the other at everything. I looked closer to see a female Pidgey in the middle of the group, "Ah, you got into a fight with those other Pidgey's, thinking that you would win that girl Pidgey's heart"

"Pidg" I could tell that ment yes.

I stood high and proud then told Pidgey, "Pidgey, if you want that Pidgey to like you, you have to get tougher. Spiritually and mentally, you can't just let yourself get beat up. So what do you say? Want to join my team?" It looked determined this time and I tapped a Poke Ball on it's head, it was now in my team.


	4. Adventuring Through New Places

Filling In For A Father

**Hello! And welcome to Filling In For A Father chapter four! To start off, I'd like to say this chapter will be longer than the other ones, so you get more enjoyment! How cool is that!? Well, some of you are starting school, but at least I'm trying to write something for the readers...out there. Second, I don't own ANYTHING, except for Agmno and the story, I don't own any other things than those two.**

**START!**

"I wanna be, the very best," I hummed, today was an awesome day, I got my first Pokemon, beat Brad, caught my second Pokemon, and now I'm on my way down Route 1. Wait, "What's that?" I saw something lying in the dirt. I got closer and thought it was a Pokemon, so I threw a Poke Ball at it. I probably shouldn't have done that since it moaned after the Poke Ball bounced off. I got and saw that it was a human girl! "Hehe, sorry" I said to her. She got up and sent a deadly glare at me. She then started to get closer and slapped me.

"What was that for!?" She yelled.

I started looking for a good answer, but all I could tell her was what just happened, "I thought you were a Pokemon, so I threw a Poke Ball at you," Wow, that sounded better in my head.

She started to calm down a bit, "Oh, okay" She said and started to walk towards the next town.

I stood there a little shocked about what just happened, but then started following her. Once I caught up I started to ask,

"So, what were you doing in the middle of a feild?"

She started to think a little bit I geuss. Did she even know how it happened? She then snapped her fingers in a "I figured it out" sort of way.

"I must have been knocked out by a tree" She said. I looked back and saw there was in fact a tree above where she was lying down.

We started walking in silence, so I tried breaking the tension, "So why were you in Route 1? Not much people come here" I must have struck a nerve with my two questions because she started rubbing her head.

"Because I just was" She said and started to move faster.

I looked down a bit and tilted my cap. After a minute I looked back up and saw a city up a head, "Hey, look! It's Viridian City!" I shouted. The girl looked and we both headed off.

We got stopped by, like, five Rattata though. I sent out Bulbasaur and started battling, "Bulbasaur, use Tackle!" And it charged at each one of them, then it did something I wasn't expecting. Seeds started to come out of it's back and grow on the Rattata. He learned learned Leech Seed! The Rattata started to scratch at him, but it recovered from the damage by using the seeds to drain energy from them. It was my turn again, "Bulbasaur, use Tackle again!" It did just that and the battle ended.

I stood there impressed until the girl pulled me out of it, "Hey, aren't you coming?"

I turned my head and almost forgot about Viridian City. I then started running as fast as I could, my Pidgey was still a little beaten. I spotted a Pokemon Center and ran straight for it. The doors almost didn't open in time for me, but they came threw and I went straight for the desk.

There sat a lady with pink hair and a hat with a plus on it, she must be a Nurse Joy.

"Hello, would you like us to take care of your Pokemon?" She asked, and a nodded, "Okay, just hande me your Poke Balls"

I did as told and stood waiting for them to be healed. The girl ran into the Pokemon Center and went straight for me, she shouted in my ear;

"Why'd you just leave me out there!? You can't just leave someone in the middle of a feild!" She said. I think I missed part of it because my ear started ringing.

"Sorry" I said, "I just wanted to heal my Pokemon"

She blinked and said, "Oh, alright"

I then turned around and saw Nurse Joy coming out with my Poke Balls.

"Alright, your Pokemon are healed, but your Bulbasaur didn't need much healing, does it know Leech Seed?" She asked, I nodded, "Good, that could come in handy when you're out there. It will learn more healing moves along the way and they'll recover more health"

I understood and nodded. Then walked to the video phone. I dialed Proffesor Oak's number and waited. I looked at the girl I just met a few moments ago, I never got her name. So I asked;

"What's your name?"

She looked at me, "Mystery Greenleaf," She said, "Why?"

"I don't know, I try to know names the best I can," And then Proffesor Oak picked up, but he was facing the opposite direction, looking at the wrong screen too, "Proffesor Oak?"

"I'm right here, Agmno!" Proffesor started to wave his arms at the screen, "Can you see me?"

"Proffesor Oak, turn around," I said, and he looked behind himself, he was suprised to see me staring with a worried expression on my face, "How did he contact anyone if he didn't know how to?" I thought.

"Ah, there you are, I never figured out how to work these things, even when your father was around," He said, "So what are you calling for?"

"I wanted to tell you that I caught my first Pokemon" I said with excitement and looked at Mystery Greenleaf, "And this is Mystery Greenleaf"

She looked at me on the phone and was shocked when she saw the proffesor, "How are you calling Proffesor Oak!?" She asked.

I was dumbfounded, "Because we live in the same town, and he gave me my first Pokemon," I answered.

Proffesor Oak nodded and said, "Yes, and his fathers"

Mystery looked dumbfounded now, "Wow, who's your father?"

I was about to answer when Proffesor Oak answered for me, "Red"

She was completely shocked now and pointed a finger at me saying , "You're the son of Red!? The champion of Kanto!?"

I was a little embarrased by that because we were in a Pokemon Center and people are all around, "Yeah" I answered plainly.

She started to stare at me in wander, "You know, you do look like him"

I sighed and looked back at Proffesor Oak, "Proffessor Oak, I'll see you later. Tell my Mom I said hi" I said and turned off the phone, I looked back to Mystery and mumbled, "I don't like to be compared to my Dad, I want to _earn _the glory, and go across the world like he does. Getting stronger as I go" I said, seriously.

She scanned my speech and snapped her fingirs, "Then let's go to Pewter City then!"

I blinked a few times then grinned at Mystery, "Alright then, let's go!"

And we headed off to the forest. Once we got there thoug, there were some green things hanging in front of the entrance, blocking our way. I spinned one around and found a yellow eye on it, I could tell it was a Metapod. A whole wall of them. I looked to my side and Bulbasaur was still there, he looked at me and nodded. He was ready to battle.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" I said and Bulbasaur sprayed them across the bug Pokemon, "Now, use Tackle!" I said and he rammed straight into the wall. The Pokemon still hung there but I knew they weren't going to be any trouble. We went by a few rows of trees when there was a sudden buzz.

"What is that?" I asked, my question was about to answer itself because of a giant bee appearing, it had to giant stingers for hands so I knew it was a Beedrill. Bulbasaur was still one step ahead of me when it used Tackle on the Beedrill and we started running. Mystery yelled at me;

"What are you thinking? Don't you know that if you prevoke one bug Pokemon..." She trailed off of her sentence when another buzzing noize was made, "...Almost a thousand more show up." She finished her warning a little late.

"Looks like I'll have to use Pidgey too," I thought and sent the little bird out, "Pidgey, use Leer!" I commanded, "Bulbasaur, use another Tackle!"

The Beedrill only got madder by my Pokemons attack, "Got any other bright ideas?" Mystery asked.

I thought for a moment and came up with a "risky-but-might-work" idea, "Umm, you go keft and I go right, if they come for you, duck, then when they're coming around, run for the exit," I said, I could tell she didn't believe my idea, "Just trust me"

She nodded and they started advancing towards us. Fast. She followed the plan but I didn't remember one thing with it. I couldn't escape. Mystery started to shout stuff my way that I couldn't hear, and I was running around franticely then tripped on something, and closed my eyes waiting for the stings.

"Bulbasaur!"

"Pidgey!"I heard.

I opened my eyes to see Bulbasaur and Pidgey jumping towards the Beedrill army. They fought them all the best he could, but that wasn't enough to stop them all.

Bulbasaur and Pidgey were knocked into the air and landed in my lap. The last thing I saw was the Beedrill coming for me.

"Agmno? Agmno!"

I woke up with a with olive-brown, black and pink blob in front of me, I probably had blurry vision. After a minute my eyes cleared up and I figured out it was Mystery in front of me. I never knew she had pink strands of hair. I then noticed that I was in be, in a white room with a TV and a curtain to block everybody from entering. Mystery looked calm now knowing that I was awake.

"Oh good, you're awake" She said.

I smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She looked puzzled now, "Don't you remember those Beedrill?"

I looked down and started to remember being ambushed by all of the Bee Pokemon. I came up with a plan for Mystery to get out of the forest, I was left with all of them, Bulbasaur and Pidgey saved me but failed, but, how did I get here then? Mystery probably noticed my look and answered;

"I rescued you with Starlight" She said.

"Who's "Starlight"?" I asked.

She stepped aside and an Espeon was behind her. It rubbed against her leg and she said, "This is Starlight"

I looked at it jumping on her shoulder and then I remembered something important, "Hey, where's Bulbasaur and Pidgey?" I looked around and didn't find my green dinosaur and little bird. Then Nurse Joy showed up from behind the curtain, Bulbasaur and Pidgey following close behind and they jumped on the bed as soon as they saw me.

"Bulbasaur, Pidgey! You guys were really brave today!" I said proudly. They looked really happy that I was alright and the feelings were mutual, "You really gave it your all, and I think that we're ready to take on the Pewter Gym!" They said their names with pride and excitement.

"Good," I heard Mystery say and I looked at her with curiousity.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She walked up to the curtain and revealed that we were in a place with rocks every where, "This is, the Pewter Gym!"

I got up and looked around, studying all of the rocks. Then I got startled by a voice saying;

"Like the rocks?" And I turned around to see a tan teenager with a orange shirt, a green jacket and dark brown pants. His eyes seemed to be closed, so I waved my hands in front of his face, which annoyed him it seemed.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

I almost jumped out of my pants by that suprise! Then I calmed down and said, "I thought your eyes were closed"

He looked frustrated at my answer, "They aren't" He said.

Mystery then walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Agmno, that's the Gym Leader, Brock"

I looked back at Brock and apologized to him, he then calmed down and said,

"Apology accepted, now I heard that you wanted to challenge my gym, you think you're up for it?" He asked, probably trying to intimadate me.

I grinned, "No, I'm ready" I looked at Bulbasaur and Pidgey, "Are you guys ready?"

They shouted their names with excitement, "I'll take that as a yes!" And faced Brock, "We're ready!"

He grinned and threw a Poke Ball, "Geodude, let's do this!" A rock Pokemon with two arms was sent out, which is Geodude.

"Bulbasaur, use Growl!" And it shouted at the Geodude.

"Geodude, use Rock Polish!" And all of the sudden, Geodude started shining, then the shine faded.

"Bulbasaur, use Leech Seed!" And seeds started to spray out of his back. I spotted something I would have never thought to see on Brock's forehead judging by his personality, sliding down his face; was a bead of sweat.

"Nice move, but it'll take more than that to beat me," Brock said, "Geodude, use Seismic Toss!" I barely had anytime to react before Bulbasaur thrown into the air and fell back down. I looked at Bulbasaur and pressed the button on his Poke Ball, the red light shooting at it, but it dodged the light and was back into a fighting position.

"Bulb, Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur said to me. I could see the determination in his eyes. It then shot leaves out of it's sides and went towards Geodude. Razor Leaf! The Geodude was hit into the wall and fainted.

"Bulbasaur, you learned Razor Leaf!" I said suprised. Bulbasaur smiled at me.

Brock was left in shock by my Bulbasaur's attack, but he shook it off and sent out his next Pokemon, "Onix, take him out!" And he sent out a giant rock snake.

I gulped at the Pokemon's size but was shooken out of it I heard Mystery shouting.

"You can do it, Agmno!" She shouted, that never helps me.

"Thanks" I said back, "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" The leaves were shot out of his back and went straight to the Onix.

"Onix, use Bind!" I watched as the rock snake wrapped around Bulbasaur and squeezed it, I hardly stand to hear it scream it's name in pain.

I then thought of a plan when Onix brought it's head to look at Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur, use Leech Sead and aim for Onix's face!" And seeds started to spray out of Bulbasaur's back again, right onto Onix's eyes, nose, and mouth. Onix quickly unwrapped itself from my Bulbasaur, leaving it open for an attack, "Are you okay, Bulbasaur?" It nodded at me to show it was okay, "Let's finish this with another Razor Leaf!" It fired it and Onix was knocked out.

Brock looked down, even though I couldn't tell, he looked upset. But he let it slide and looked at me, he reached into his pocket and put something in his hand, "Agmno, you were a worther opponent, and I would like to give you this" I put out my hand and he let it drop into my hand. I looked at it and saw that it was in a diamond kind of shape, very shiny and brown, "This is the Bould Badge, it will be the first of many badges you'll collect" I looked from him to it multiple times.

"My first badge" I said quietly and looked back to Brock one last time, "Thank you"

He laughed at my statement, "You know, you remind me of some one, he was around your age when I battled him. He's probably in the Unova Region by now" He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," He said, "His name is Ash"

"Well, I hope you see this, Ash, guy soon" I said and then I walked out the door, Bulbasaur, Pidgey, Mystery and Starlight following close behind.

**And that ends chapter four! I hope you like the long chapter. As you can probably tell, I mentioned Ash to let you know that Agmno is a little younger than him. And I also mentioned my hope for Brock being in the Pokemon X and Y anime series. I hope you liked the chapter.**

**And to Mina Arellano, I put more of a relationship between Agmno and his Pokemon in this chapter. Thank you to everyone again and I will see you in chapter five!**


	5. Come Back!

Filling In For A Father

**Hello! And welcome to the fifth chapter of Filling In For A Father! I only own Agmno and the story! I own nothing else!**

***Scroll down***

That gym battle went pretty well. It was the first one though, which is the easiest you can get. But I still couldn't have done it without my Pokemon.

I heard some one yelling from behind. Mystery and I turned around to see Brock running towards us, so we stopped to let him catch up. Once he caught up he said;

"Hey, I wanted to gongradulate you again on the battle"

I nodded, understanding. And he continued.

"Hmm, can you say hi to Misty for me. She's going to be the next gym leader" We both nodded this time and headed off, waving bye to Brock.

As we went down the road I wondered, what does Mystery do? Is she a trainer too? I decided to ask her.

"So...what do you do?" I asked.

She looked at me with a confused expression, "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, what do you do with your Pokemon?" I asked.

She seemed to understand now with that little explaination as she answered, "Oh, I'm a Pokemon Coordinator," She reached into a bag and showed me a box. She opened it and five ribbon shaped holes were in it, "Coorinators travel around and collect ribbons at contest, we raise our Pokemon for beauty _and _battles. Kind of like Trainers."

I smiled, understanding her. If you like Pokemon battles and Pokemon, then you're on my goodside, "Seems like a nice choose to make with your Pokemon."

We didn't talk for a while until I heard Mystery say something and when I turned to ask what it was she was pointed at a cave.

"What's with the cave?" She said. I decided it was best to just explore without any further explanation and went in, "Hey! What are you doing?"

I shrugged and said, "Going into the cave, maybe there's some strong Pokemon in here"

I think she was going to protest but decided to shrug it off as well, excited to see some beautiful Pokemon to inspire her. Midway in the cave, we heard some ear pearcing screeches.

"What is that!?" I shouted falling to the floor, Mystery close behind and we dropped our Poke Balls. A swarm of bat Pokemon with no eyes then showed up out of no where, heading towards the Poke Balls.

"They're heading for the Poke Balls!" She shouted and got up on her knees, me following her actions now. We started ruuning after them when they flew off with our Pokemon. Man, those things are fast!

We chased the Pokemon until they slowed down and dropped our Poke Balls, letting them roll down a steap enough path for them to barrily slide down. After chasing after the lost Poke Balls they hit against a dark rock.

"Bulbasaur! Pidgey! I'm coming!" I said. Then a bunch of pink Pokemon gathered around them and each grabbed one, "Hey! What are you doing with our Pokemon?"

Mystery slowed her pace and hunched down to the Pokemon. And calmy said, "Hi there, I think you mistook our Poke Balls for something else"

It spoke its name, which turned out to be "Clefairy" and it called for one of the bat Pokemon, they started saying their names(luckily now I know that the bat Pokemon are called Zubat). It turned around and, I guess, talked to Mystery.

"Alright, thank you" She said to it. Can she understand Pokemon!? I haven't heard something like that since my Mom said Dad could understand his Charizard. Charizard tranlated for the rest of the Pokemon.

"You can understand it?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, it's a gift that I have" She said proudly. We both laughed at her answer.

**And that ends chapter five! Now, before you get mad at a short chapter, I'll need some Team Rocket OC's for the next chapter. I will exept two Team Rocket members(and they can have a mascot) and two more protaganist. I will see you later!**


End file.
